1. Field
Embodiments relate to a manufacturing method of a gallium nitride substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gallium nitride (GaN) is a material that is useful for fabricating a light emitting element having a short wavelength region (as a wide bandgap semiconductor material that has bandgap energy of about 3.39 eV and is a direct transition type).